


Stop Over

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Three Hearts That Beat as One [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Hex!Vision, Post-Canon, Post-WandaVision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Where does the new family go from here?
Relationships: Hex!Vision & SWORD!Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Hex!Vision, Wanda Maximoff & SWORD!Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Three Hearts That Beat as One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Stop Over

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from Hex!Vision’s POV.
> 
> This contains dubious financial shenanigans, but just imagine that the family has more money than they could ever possibly use in a place where the government can’t track it. I’d like to believe that Tony left some money in trust for Vision if he was able to be revived. And I’m also going with the idea that all the Avengers had salaries, and Vision would not have used much of his prior to IW.

They had been traveling over the Atlantic for some hours when Wanda’s strength began to flag. She started to drop, and Vision put a hand on her back to support her. She blinked at him, smiling slightly, and restored herself to the proper altitude. But soon she began falling more and more.

His far paler self flew close and wordlessly gestured for him to hand over his son. Vision had been watching him carefully the entire trip, and he was cradling William as gingerly as Vision might wish. So he handed Thomas over, not letting go until he was certain the other Vision had a good grip on him.

He lifted Wanda entirely into his arms. Her eyes went wild for a moment until Vision turned her slightly so she could see that both their sons were held safely in Vision’s arms. She was finally able to relax into him. She was asleep within minutes.

When they finally reached the shore again, they started to look for a place to land. The sun was coming up, and they needed to find a place to stay for the daylight hours. They could not reach a non-extradition country in the time that remained to them.

His other self finally spoke quietly. “I have taken the liberty of finding us accommodation. Under an assumed name of course.”

“And how will we pay for this?”

“I liberated my, or our, account before Director Hayward could freeze all our assets. It is all in an untraceable foreign account. I transferred the money directly to the hotel. They are known for their discretion.”

Despite the fact that he had been fighting to the death with his other self less than twenty-four hours previously, Vision trusted his judgment. He was trusting him with his sons lives as it was. So he let the other Vision lead the way.

They finally landed in an alleyway. Vision gently rocked Wanda awake. Once she was fully conscious, he lowered her to the ground. She still leaned most of her weight on him, which he accepted gladly.

His other self woke the boys.

When they were all on their feet, the other Vision disguised himself and motioned for them all to remain where they were. Vision held his family close. The other Vision returned within moments and gestured for them to follow him. Vision disguised himself and Wanda set a glamour on herself. They all walked toward the well-appointed courtyard that marked the entrance to the hotel.

Within a few minutes, the concierge led them to a palatial suite. A room service cart full of plates was waiting for them, along with several shopping bags. The concierge introduced them to all the amenities before receiving a generous tip and bowing his way out.

“Mom? Dad? Can we eat?” Thomas asked, practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

“Of course, have whatever you would like,” the other Vision answered until he realized his mistake. Vision almost thought he saw more color bloom in his paler self’s cheeks. “I mean, if that is acceptable to your parents.”

“As he said, boys, I’m sure you are hungry,” Vision answered, nodding at his other self. His face smoothed out into an impassive mask.

The boys fell on the dishes. Wanda used the distraction to pull both Vision’s aside. Vision was surprised at his own reaction to Wanda’s casual touch. It seemed like so long ago that they last had any contact. “How are we paying for this? I’m sure Hayward had everything frozen by now.”

The other Vision replied, “I am sure as well, but I moved our money before he could accomplish that. We are financially secure for several lifetimes. You do not need to worry.”

“And they won’t come for us?”

“I cannot guarantee that, but I have put every protection I know on our assets. They will not find us by those means.”

“Okay.” With that information confirmed, Wanda sagged against him.

“Rest, my love.”

“Mmhmm.” She closed her eyes. Vision gently laid her on the large bed in the main room. He allowed himself to admire her for only a few moments before turning to the boys. They seemed largely unaffected by the strange events of the day, still eating with enthusiasm. Ah, the resilience of youth!

His other self took up a guard position at door to the suite. It did not seem there was a need for this, but Vision would not deny an added layer of protection for his family.

Some time later, the exhaustion of the day and night caught up with William and Thomas. Their heads fell against the table. Vision carefully lifted them up one at a time and laid them in the bed with Wanda. He felt they needed the contact. He was vindicated when they unconsciously cuddled together.

He loved his family so much. Despite his new doubts about himself and his revived body across the room, this would always be true. As Darcy told him, he belonged with Wanda and his sons. The rest could be explored at a later time.

Eventually, he turned around to find his other self watching them with an unreadable expression. Vision could only imagine the thoughts flowing through his mind. “May we talk privately?” He nodded.

They moved into one of the adjoining rooms so as not to wake the others. Vision did not know where to begin. He supposed there was no one better to talk this situation out with other than himself, but guilt threatened to drown him. He was beginning to think that he had stolen the other Vision’s life. He could only start in one place. “I would like to thank you again for saving my and my children’s lives. I could imagine that it might have been tempting to let events take their course and have Wanda all to yourself.”

“You are welcome.” His face twisted then. “I will admit that I had a moment of temptation to that effect, but how could I claim to love Wanda and see her lose more of her loved ones?”

“True. She has suffered more than enough in this life.” Vision was glad that his other self retained his concern for his wife.

His white visage continued, “And I would like to thank you for affirming Wanda’s choice to invite me to stay with you. I believe you must have experienced a similar temptation.”

“Yes. I am glad we continue to understand each other.” His pale self inclined his head at Vision. “But that does not fully resolve our situation.”

“No, it does not. However, I propose that we pause such conversations until we have reached a point of safety.”

“I concur.” Vision could be patient. He had lived with such doubts about his humanity in the past. The need for safety outweighed all other thoughts. “We need a permanent home.”

“I have been searching for likely homes.” It appeared his other self was of the same mind. It was both a comforting and disconcerting thought. “I have focused my research on Sokovia. She had talked of wishing to return one day, and they do not have an extradition agreement with the United States.”

“I have had the same thought. I will allow you to continue until we can receive Wanda’s input.” He nodded and looked inward. Vision returned to sit beside his family.

When Wanda returned to consciousness, her hands immediately flew to the boys’ heads. She relaxed when she realized they were perfectly whole and unharmed. Then, she turned to Vision, a radiant smile growing on her face. Vision couldn’t help but return it. This was how things were supposed to be between them. They reached for each other’s hands and held on tightly.

Soon, William and Thomas awoke, too, and they ordered another round of room service. They spent some time that evening talking and watching television together, just no sitcoms. 

When the boys finally went to sleep in the adjoining room, both Visions and Wanda sat down together at the table in the main room. The other Vision detailed the houses he had been searching for. Wanda approved their plan to choose a place in Sokovia. But she frowned at the other Vision.

“You’re very thorough, of course, but can I see?”

They had no technology with them other than that which resided within Vision. Wanda held out her fingertips toward his temple, letting just a hint of scarlet energy drift around her fingers, to show what she meant. He nodded stiffly.

Vision clenched his fist under the table as his wife so easily touched his counterpart. He did not consider himself jealous, especially considering their current odd circumstances. But this moment made it very real that she had an entire history with this other version of himself that he knew nothing about.

“Thank you, Vizh. I like option two the best.” They both smiled at each other before she turned to Vision. “And, uh, Vizh? Do you want to see, too?”

“Yes.” They were supposed to live there for years after all. He felt a surge of comfort when Wanda touched him with equal ease. She played through a number of reasonable options, most of which were deep in the wilderness. They certainly appealed as safe places for Wanda and good locations to raise the boys.

He was happy to find that he shared Wanda’s opinion on the second house. It was on three acres of land, and the nearest neighbor was miles away. The house contained the desired five bedrooms, and its décor melded perfectly with the surroundings in a way that sat well with Vision.

“I approve of choice number two.”

“And you, Vision?”

His other self looked surprised to be consulted, not able to put on an appropriate mask in time. “That was my favorite as well. I will draft an offer immediately.” He disappeared into his own head once again while Wanda and Vision sat in silence.

Vision tried to speak several times, but every attempt seemed horribly wrong. So he said nothing. Wanda also opened her mouth several times, but seemed to be undergoing similar troubles. When she did finally speak, it was only to say, “Well, I’m going to bed. Good night.” They both murmured return good nights, and the rest of the night passed in absolute quiet.

***

There were advantages to having extreme wealth. Vision had his doubts about the entire capitalist system, but he would not deny his family its protections for the moment. Their cash offer was accepted, and they were able to shorten the closing time from thirty to seven days.

That day could not come soon enough. It was difficult to distract William and Thomas. Their pent up energy was making it tiresome to keep them inside day after day. They could only read so many books and watch so much television on the limited channels available on the hotel television, all in Portuguese.

Vision did appreciate the enforced quiet time to spend time with his sons. It had been sorely lacking during the previous days when he tried to sort out the mystery of Westview. In an attempt to keep the boys entertained, he engaged in the Socratic method and learned their opinions on many topics.

But it was still a relief when they were able to move on to Sokovia and finish all the arrangements for their new home.

When they all landed in front of the house, they rushed upstairs to claim their rooms as soon as they unlocked the door. The adults took a more sedate tour around the first floor. Vision sensed that it would fit their needs perfectly.

All that remained was to settle in and begin the rest of their lives.


End file.
